halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon talk:Good Articles/Nomination
Any discussions not relating to a specific nomination must be placed HERE or it will be removed without notice. How-to Nominations MUST follow every requirement set forth in this section [[Halo Fanon:Good Articles/Nomination#Guidelines|'HERE']], refusal to do so will result in your nomination being removed from consideration. To submit an article for candidacy in the [[Halo Fanon:Good Articles|'Good Articles project']], please use the format seen below: ARTICLE NAME *'Article Name —' ARTICLE NAME *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' Month Day, Year *'Date of Nomination —' Month Day, Year *'Description —' Describe the Good Article candidate in an effective way with as few words as possible. *'Why —' In your opinion, why should this article be granted the honor of Good Article status? *'Status —' The present status of the article as a Good Article candidate (FOR JUDICIARY PURPOSES ONLY!) Voting Comments Nominations Bailey-132 *'Article Name —' Bailey-132 *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' March 18, 2011 *'Date of Nomination —' August 22, 2013 *'Description —' The ongoing story of an especially aloof class 1 SPARTAN-II who begins to realize that he isn't the inhuman killing machine he seems to be. *'Why —' Despite being my flagship article, it has gotten no real recognition over the past three years, despite the character having coming a long way from being a poorly thought out self insert to being a developed character with his own dinstinct personality, morals, and desires. *'Status —' Granted Good Article status Voting # I was very surprised to find that this article had won no awards yet. It's very well-detailed, tidy, and most of all, interesting. So I think it's about this this article is recognized as such. 14:50, August 22, 2013 (EST) # While I think this article is up to snuff for GA as it is, there are some things I'm sure are already planned for the article that I wish were there now. For example, a filled-out training and Chi Rho sections, which would keep the article from having an abrupt shift from early life to Spartan career. I like the fact that the early life and brother relationship is taken from real experiences, but if they were both at the same age to be conscripted together, it should be made clear that they were twins (or born very shortly apart, at least). The one other thing is that there's an imbalance of image use, with several clustered near the bottom while none exist within the expansive Harvest Campaign section. Get on it, Bailey! That Damn Sniper 23:14, August 23, 2013 (UTC) # Had to think about this one for a few minutes, but in the end I'd say that you've made Bailey into a great character and an interesting read and have put a lot of work into it. This is certainly up to Good Article standards. # I support this with the caveat that while it is up to par for GA status, I strongly recommend reviewing the biography section and coming up with a better story arc for the character. As things stand now, there isn't much to differentiate him from the dozens of other Spartan articles that pass through the GA panel. While this in no way stands in the way of it obtaining GA status, it may prevent the article from garnering further success in the future. # I have never been able to write proper SPARTAN articles, and therefore have respect for those who can. Well written and generally laid out. I would like to see a more even spread of images and blocks of text, but that's if I'm being really picky. Comments Doug-103 *'Article Name —' Doug-103 *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' June 4, 2010‎ *'Date of Nomination —' August 24, 2013 *'Description —' An epic odyssey around the exploits of a most peculiar SPARTAN-II, who, infamous among his peers for his proficiency with heavy weapons, learns that the galaxy holds far greater dangers than a vicious alien armada. *'Why —' For three years has Doug-103 been unpolished and quite shoddily made, so when I finally made my return to Halo Fanon, one of the first things I did with Doug was make him as big a character as Stel was. In the space of a few months he's gone from a borderline psychopathic sniper with no character at all to a heavy turret-toting joker with some actual character development. Originally, a shameless self-insert, as the same with Stel. Now? He's grown into his own, and I think he deserves something to indicate his worth. *'Status —' Granted Good Article status Voting # On the one hand, I really like this article because it has a different organization and style that breaks the mold where a lot of my own SPARTAN articles have a very repeated setup, but I get the feeling that just one more rewrite would really make this article stand out. Some of the things that are mentioned should go into more detail, for instance explaining more clearly why there's a connection between Doug's discovery of K7-49 and why it brought him to the Battle of Kholo. His three years on Kholo are also prime for expansion; how did he gather this group of survivors, where did they settle or did they stay on the move, who among them stood out? Add a section for his time on Kholo after the battle itself and tell a short story with it. I love some of the little notes Stel's put into this, like the Mini-Slayer gametype, and while I would have chosen to put Early Life under a wider Biography heading, making it separate and equal to his military career is an artistic choice that is great because it's different from normal, and that's what's fantastic about this article. Expand it in some areas a little more, and it absolutely has my support. That Damn Sniper 02:53, August 24, 2013 (UTC) # While Sniper's points are indeed valid, I'm going to support this nomination due to the fact that Stel has really put the effort into improving the article's quality recently. It has enough to qualify for GA status, looking at the requirements, though adding more to it as per Sniper's advice would definitely go a long way in making Doug's page even better. # I must say that I've been waiting a very long time to see this article receive the attention it was missing, and now that I've read it again after such a long period of time, I will say that I'm very impressed. Well done, Stel. 0:56, August 27, 2013 (EST) # As per the others. A few story flaws as observed by Ahalosniper, but for the most part a very well-done article. # A nicely improved, well presented article. I would like the article's tone to be more in-universe 'encyclopedic', but I appreciate this is a personal choice and doesn't affect the article's quality. Comments *In response to Sniper; I'm gonna get on to the short story with Doug's time on Kholo when I have the time to. It's something I've actually had planned for a while. I'll expand on the conundrum with K7-49 when I can. Just need the motivation. Melissa McKay *'Article Name —' Melissa McKay *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' May 5, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' October 13, 2013 *'Description —' A thoughtfully and artfully constructed expansion of the character Melissa McKay, detailing her origins and career throughout the Human-Covenant War. *'Why —' The character the article describes does not deviate from her depiction in Halo: The Flood, and this fanon backstory is a fitting one. McKay is one of my favorite ladies from the Halo universe and to see her given a proper life story pleases me greatly. Sona has accomplished what I had thought of doing myself, and I doubt I could have done a better job! *'Status —' Granted Good Article status Voting # I remember Sona bringing this up before he started on it, and the idea's turned into a great article that crosses paths with a number of other stories within the AAO universe. It fits the bill for Good Articles to me. That Damn Sniper 20:05, October 13, 2013 (UTC) # As per the nomination. It's a shoo-in for the award. # I'm quite flattered that Ell thinks so highly of my article. Even though I'm still in the process of finishing all the sections, she was quite insistent on nominating it now. Still, I can't say that I haven't work hard on it, so much appreciated. # An excellent canon expansion article that I've read over a few times since its creation. Definitely worthy of good article status. # A detailed and well executed character expansion of the sort the site could use more of. Comments Halo: Pursuit *'Article Name —' Halo: Pursuit *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' February 11th, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' October 13th, 2013 *'Description —' A short story about a Spartan-IV Fireteam pursuing the elusive Codename: EGOR. *'Why —' The contrast between the capabilities of a four-man Spartan-IV team (incidentally including one S-III) and just one Spartan-II makes for quite a read, and I was especially intrigued because that S-II is Leonid-144, a character who has existed since the site's early years and has been included in some renowned projects. But that aside, the it's a well-written story and fits the requirements for a Good Article. *'Status —' Granted Good Article status Voting # As per the nomination. That Damn Sniper 20:05, October 13, 2013 (UTC) # It's nice to see 501 has returned. Well done, as always. # An interesting and well-written story, certainly gets my vote. # A well written and compelling story. Comments Richard Mack Sr. *'Article Name —' Richard Mack Sr. *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' June 6, 2012 *'Date of Nomination —' October 15, 2013 *'Description —' A soldier of Project: ORION who went on to later become a hero in his campaigns against the Covenant. *'Why —' For one of Brodie's most badass characters, Richard Mack the First has received surprisingly little recognition as such. He has worked tremendously hard to flesh out such a lifelike character, and I think it'd be a shame to let that go unrecognized. *'Status —' Granted Good Article status Voting # As per nomination. # Every section is thoroughly detailed and frequently manages to cross over with other characters, though I'd give the intro and first section or two one more read-through. A couple unnecessary apostrophes and awkward sentences stuck out to me while I was reading. That Damn Sniper 08:01, October 16, 2013 (UTC) # Mack Senior is an article that I've been working very hard on for quite some time now. I'm quite pleased with the progress I've made on it, and flattered that you guys think it is worthy of nomination. # A new personal favourite of mine. Odd though it sounds, I particularly like the fact that he is given an end, and the realism his death confers. # I've read through this article before. Very good characterization and connection with other parts of Brodie's Sigmaverse. Comments Roger-341 *'Article Name —' Roger-341 *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' August 7, 2010 *'Date of Nomination —' October 15, 2013 *'Description —' A SPARTAN-II who fought in the Human-Covenant War and later parted ways with them to sell his services, and later train a new generation of SPARTAN-IIIs. *'Why —' This article is huge, and I mean huge. It wasn't brought to my attention until today, but now I can't believe I've overlooked something so thoroughly written. Roger is deeply rooted in many of 501's works, as well as those of his recurring collaborators, and as such his story is very rich in quality as well as quantity. *'Status —' Granted Good Article status Voting # As per nomination. # Quite a long read, but well worth it and definitely deserving of the award. # As per the nomination, I'm surprised an article like this has slipped under the radar for so long. I was especially surprised to see that one of my own articles had been its inspiration when I (at long last) reached the trivia section. That being said, this article is an excellent demonstration of both the strengths and weaknesses of hyper long and detailed articles: it is very long, which can often be a deterrent for the casual reader. That being said, the (substantial) content is very good, telling the character's story in a way that invites us to understand the character's emotions and motivations rather than just his actions. Expansion on this unfinished article would be highly welcome, but as things stand now this more than deserves the GA. # Damn, now I want to play Republic Commando. That Damn Sniper 00:16, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Comments Leonid-144 *'Article Name —' Leonid-144 *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' January 6th, 2008 *'Date of Nomination —' October 25th, 2013 *'Description —' An extensive Spartan article about a character known to few, and feared by all among them. *'Why —' Of the famous flagship Spartan-IIs from HF's past, Leonid is the best-written in my opinion thanks to its recent rewrite, and is a nice piece to show how far back the site stretches and how it's progressed. *'Status —' Granted Good Article status Voting # As per nomination. That Damn Sniper 22:36, October 25, 2013 (UTC) # To me, Leonid was one of the legendary figures in Halo Fanon's hall of Spartan characters. One of the classics who I greatly admired when I was merely an aspiring new user to Halo Fanon. And to see that 501 has given the article a repolishing is quite commendable. So of course, it has my wholehearted support for GA status. # While there isn't much I can say that hasn't already been expressed by Sona above, I have to say that this article was a pleasure to read and is certainly deserving of GA status; I'm surprised that it hadn't got it sooner. This is how you write a Spartan. # As per everyone above, a superb article and one of the site's classics. # Gets my vote for nostalgia alone (and by meeting all the requirements) Comments Jorge-052 *'Article Name —' Jorge-052 *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' September 30th, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' November 2nd, 2013 *'Description —' A canon expansion of Jorge-052 that gives explanation to his particular attachment to Dr. Halsey and looks to detail his survival of the events of Halo: Reach. *'Why —' A canon expansion early in its building yet, but already filled with loving attention to detail and a solid number of images with signs of a clear future plan. I don't doubt that Laconia's going to go farther than just doing justice to one of her favorite Spartans. *'Status —' Nomination failed Voting # As per nomination. That Damn Sniper 19:05, November 2, 2013 (UTC) # Maybe I've said it before, Ell needs another award like Halo Fanon needs another incomplete RP. But every time I read her work, I just somehow can't say no. # I'm going to shock everyone here by voting against this time around. It's not that there's anything wrong with the article, quite the opposite. It's great, definitely one of my favorites within the last few weeks, believably fleshing out the backstory and giving Jorge good, believable relationships with the other Spartans. There's plenty here already; however, I feel that the meat of the article, that is Jorge's survival and post-war activities is missing here. As it stands, this is a great article that is only hampered by its incomplete feel. # I had to think about this one for a long time, and in the end I've got to agree with Actene's point above. The work that has been done so far is great, but I'm afraid that it does feel rather incomplete overall and could do with having a few more sections finished to make it just that little bit better for GA status. # The parts of this article written thus far are superb, but the obvious gaps in its narrative prevent me from classing this as a 'good article' as a whole. I very much look forward to granting this a well earned yes vote when it has been more thoroughly fleshed out. Comments Vulpine *'Article Name —' Vulpine *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' December 22nd, 2011 *'Date of Nomination —' December 7th, 2013 *'Description —' A pre-spaceflight alien civilization humanity encounters before the Covenant, but plays a small enough role that their existence would not create massive problems with canon. *'Why —' Now that it's up to the two-image minimum, Leo's most recent effort has certainly made it complete enough to fit standards. History, biology, and culture of the species have all been well-fleshed-out, and I still can't get over the style of the references. *'Status —' Granted Good Article status Voting # As per nomination. That Damn Sniper 17:43, December 7, 2013 (UTC) # I can't say the concept itself thrills me, as I'm traditionally against fan made species and general and this one is well, in and of itself special. That being said it is a well written article that fulfills the requirements. # As much as I don't like condoning Leo's furry fetishes, I can't deny that this is a good article. # Talking foxes. I love it. Also well written and skillfully woven into the universe. # We don't get many species articles on the wiki, much less any good ones. This is one of the really good ones that Leo's put a lot of effort into making. Comments M324 Self-Propelled Artillery *'Article Name —' M324 Self-Propelled Artillery *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' June 11th, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' December 10th, 2013 *'Description —' A tank developed by the UNSC post-war to replace the dated Cobra. *'Why —' This article surprised me, as I hadn't seen it until it was at its current length. Usually I find technical articles long and tedious, but this one manages to have a pleasant organization with many sub-headers and broken-up paragraphs instead of textwalls filled with abbreviations and numbers. Its history has interesting tie-ins as well to current canon events, mostly with the Infinity and also with the Chalybs Defense Solutions rebuilding as a company after the war. Image and length requirements met, I'm for it. *'Status —' Granted Good Article status Voting # As per nomination. That Damn Sniper 22:20, December 10, 2013 (UTC) # Read this today and it's a shame I didn't think to put this up for the GA earlier. Tech articles are damn hard to pull off, so extra kudos just for hitting up that challenging category. # Proof that tech articles aren't as hard as people think they are (for the record, looking at real-world examples is very useful). This is an excellent example and I thoroughly enjoyed reading it. # As per the above, I don't usually find tech articles very interesting but this one was well laid-out and written to a very high standard. # I admit Colin surprised me with this tech article, since they're not usually the kind of stuff he writes about. Good job, I salute you for doing well what I consider a pain in the ass. Comments Rat Pack *'Article Name —' Rat Pack *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' January 10th, 2011 *'Description —'A gang of child soldiers who fought during the Second Mamore Insurrection; central to the development of Simon-G294. *'Why —' I don't want to make a habit of nominating my own articles, but I make an exception here. Like its subject material, this article is easily overlooked amidst a sea of much grander characters and concepts, yet the work I put into it developing each member as an individual rather than a statistic easily matches what I've put into any one of my major character articles. Every time I consider cutting the lengthy Mamore backstory out of Simon's article in the name of a more fluid read, this article is what convinces me to keep it in. *'Status —' Granted GA status. Voting # As per my nomination. # Most certainly agreed. While we've seen various pieces of the rebellion on Mamore through rewritten drafts and flashbacks in Actene's work, this article is probably what makes it hit home the most, because of each individual member's prior losses and ultimate demise. That Damn Sniper 08:56, December 17, 2013 (UTC) # I've read this article a few times now since it's construction and it has consistently improved in quality since then. It's a great read that covers a number of interesting characters during their struggle on Mamore. # I very much enjoyed reading this article. Comments Saulosian *'Article Name —' Saulosian *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —'June 28, 2009 *'Date of Nomination —' December 19, 2013 *'Description —' A race of sentient lizards that attack Humanity in the late 26th century. *'Why —' Considering that this article has been around for four years, I'm surprised it wasn't nominated sooner. APS has really put a lot of effort into creating this species, alongside an interesting culture and backstory. I think it really deserves the award. *'Status —' Granted GA status. Voting # As per nomination. # I supported it for the awards, and I'll certainly support it here. That Damn Sniper 18:33, January 6, 2014 (UTC) # Conceptually, I'm against fan-made races, but I can't deny quality, especially when an article has quite a bit of it. # Clearly a lot of effort has gone into this article. Halo: Unending Sorrow *'Article Name —' Halo: Unending Sorrow *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' 6th January, 2011 *'Date of Nomination —' 11th January 2014 *'Description —' A vignette of an Insurrectionist attack upon a school in Reach. *'Why —' One of my oldest and to date only completed piece of fiction on the Website. It received the first Short Fiction award in 2011 and I believe it is also deserving of Good Article status. Atrophic laziness has only stopped me from nominated it before now. *'Status —' Granted GA status. Voting # I remember reading this back when it was first posted and thinking it was an excellent short piece. Two years later, my opinion hasn't changed. # A well written and emotional piece of short fiction. # Oh hey, I remember reading this. Definitely a great article. # Even at its short length, it was able to convince myself and my fellow judges that it was written well enough to be a Good Article, and has changed the GA requirements to reflect it. That Damn Sniper 22:43, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Comments Ten *'Article Name —' Ten *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' January 30, 2010 *'Date of Nomination —' January 30, 2014 *'Description —' An Unggoy who made his way as a lowly serf in the Covenant during the Human-Covenant War, surviving the wrath of his Sangheili overlords and slowly advancing in status over time. *'Why —' One of only a handful of Unggoy articles on the site, Samcha is both an interesting character in his own right and a good take on the Unggoy's position at the bottom of the Covenant totem pole. The article itself is well written and boasts a rather creative formatting system that I just might be tempted to copy into my own articles. *'Status —' Granted GA status. Voting # As per my nomination. # It's exceeds the expectations for basic grammar and spelling, incorporates an abundance of images and even a tabber on the formatting side, and gets to exposit about a rare facet of the Halo''verse with the Unggoy. Plus, I've had a soft spot for Unggoy ever since reading Halo 3: Ascension. That Damn Sniper 22:11, January 30, 2014 (UTC) # As per above, it's nice to see one of the few Unggoy articles on this site getting some recognition. A good read. # Oh hey, a good Unggoy article. 18:46, February 2, 2014 (EST) Comments I pop in for the first time in months to see what's going on and I notice my article's name here. Whoa. Kinda crazy, especially since I've been meaning to revamp this a good bit. Well, I've got a lot of free time this weekend, I might as well do so. [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 03:51, February 1, 2014 (UTC) F/A-440 *'Article Name —''' F/A-440 *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' October 31, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' January 30, 2014 *'Description —' A very interesting tech article about an aircraft meant to compete with the iconic Longsword. While performing well against human insurgents, it lacks in engagements with the Covenant, and is thus retired, only to be used by the same insurgents it was used against. It also almost won an Annual Award, which I think means it can at least win Good Article. *'Status —' Granted GA status. Voting # As per the nomination and the addition of an additional image to bring the article in line with the requirements. # It's thought out, it's detailed, and makes itself relevant to current Halo events through Venezia. I also like that Lancer's made it inferior to the canon Longsword, in keeping with the long-held idea that Insurrectionist forces are at a huge disadvantage against UNSC armies, while still being useful by being the vector for rebel air attacks when opportunities present themselves, in addition to holding their own when there's a highly-skilled pilot character in the cockpit. That Damn Sniper 04:41, February 2, 2014 (UTC) # As per the above. It's an interesting read with a lot of effort put in by Lancer to make it a canon-friendly aircraft used by his rebels. Great job here. # I recall this article being nominated for an annual award a couple months back, and I found it to be a very enjoyable read. 18:48, February 2, 2014 (EST) Comments The Grey Rebellion *'Article Name —' The Grey Rebellion *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' January 11, 2014 *'Date of Nomination —' February 2, 2014 *'Description —' An article that details one of the many rebellions witnessed in the history of the Covenant, led by the strategically gifted Kyrin 'Forus and was prominent enough to launch the Covenant into a new age. *'Why —' I believe that since the Grey Rebellion took place in a time period of the Covenants' history where there's virtually no canon, it could easily fit right into the history of the two millennium or so old hegemony. I think that (for a first timer at least) that the battles and conflicts that took place are realistically written, and while I haven't written much for the characters in their own articles, they're also believable (to a point). As someone very new to the Halo Fanon scene, I'd like to think I've done a semi-decent job. *'Status —' Pending Voting # This is a great concept with a cast of good characters and a lot of effort put into creating a hub conflict around which a lot of smaller articles can center. I would really like to see this achieve GA status, but as it stands now I can't support the nomination just yet. A few grammar mistakes show throughout the piece and the short text blocks (most are only about two or three sentences) make bits of the article seem rushed or too short, which is a shame because there are a lot of great details to be found within the text. I suggest going over the article and carefully proofreading it while also condensing some of the paragraphs together to create a more solid-looking article. The potential for GA is definitely there, it just needs a bit more honing in order to shine through completely. # It is indeed a fantastic article for a user with less than a month under his belt, but the article does have its problems. The need for more robust paragraphs is forgivable to me, but some sections just need more content before it's a Good Article. For instance, the Liberation of Balaho outlines a plan and begins to go through how the plan was executed, but doesn't seem complete yet. Another flaw to me is that the article can't quite decide if it's a unit or an event. There are both types of infoboxes, but what really perplexes me is the Notable Individuals section; it includes the High Prophetess of Reconciliation, but she was not a member of the rebellion, so it seems more like an event article. The combination is really neat in some ways, but its organization needs to be a little bit changed before it acquires GA standing. But if this is what HoratioWinters can accomplish in one month, I'm eager to see what he can do given a year so long as he sticks around. That Damn Sniper 21:01, February 2, 2014 (UTC) # In my opinion, this is a well written, detailed and cohesive article that absolutely qualifies for GA status. Far lesser articles have been granted the Good Article badge. # I think this article was a decent choice for an FotM nomination, but I don't feel like it's quite up to scratch for GA in its current state. It's a pretty good start and is definitely a promising article, though. I may get back to nominating this if it's expanded on in the future. Comments Jackson-A104 *'Article Name —' Jackson-A104 *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' April 2nd, 2011 *'Date of Nomination —' February 2nd, 2013 *'Description —' An Alpha Company SPARTAN-III whom leads a Noble-like team, explaining his absence in Operation: PROMETHEUS, and goes on to live and serve for decades into the post-war. *'Why —' Article is quite extensive and incorporates an impressive variety of images, including live-actors, color-modified screenshots, and even a custom candidate record. There is a conversation excerpt which takes up quite a bit of length, but far exceeds minimum even without it, and it adds further variety to the media used in the article. *'Status —' Nominated Voting # As per nomination, though on a personal note I would like to see the news of Operation: PROMETHEUS affecting him somewhat as long as he escapes it. That Damn Sniper 19:35, February 2, 2014 (UTC) # Jackson was an article that I've been meaning to nominate for a while now. It's a great piece of work. # A well written, interesting and visually appealing SPARTAN article. Only thing I don't particularly like is the fourth wall-smashing reference to parallel universes, but that's a very minor point. # Jackson has definitely been an article that Nano has worked very hard on for a long time. Now that its quality has been polished to a tee, I'd be happy to support this article for GA. Comments Reaver Delgado *'Article Name —' Reaver Delgado *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' May 13th, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' February 2nd, 2013 *'Description —' A UNSC Marine officer who later serves in the 105th Shock Troops Division until his death in 2549. *'Why —' A well written article that ties in well with a canon expansion by Sona. *'Status —' Pending Voting # I very much enjoyed reading this original and detailed article, topped off with good use of images. I would recommend a proof-read though, as on occasion the article mentions Corellia rather than Coral. Comments